Rejtély
by Bogiii
Summary: Sziasztok, ez az első fic, amit ide is feltöltöttem, remélem tetszeni fog, várom a véleményeket.


Rejtély.

Mmm bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du. Erre az ismerős dallamra riadt fel a diagnoszta és miután órájára nézett 4:37, meglehetősen morcos hangulatba került. Idegesen nyúlt a telefonjáért, majd felvette.

- Ajánlom, hogy minimum haldokoljon valaki, különben maguk fognak!

- House, be kell jönnie! 17 éves fiú, ismeretlen eredetű rángásokkal, amik egyre súlyosbodnak és egyre gyakoribbak. - hallotta Foreman hangját.

- Remek, gondolom, beszívott az esti buliban, nézzenek toxicológiát aztán reggel küldjék haza.

- A szülei hozták be és sehol sem volt már egy hete, szóval tolja be a seggét és kezdje el diagnosztizálni, ha nem akar élete végéig a klinikán rendelni.! - Hallatszott Cuddy parancsoló hangja a telefonból.

- Csak nem anyuci gazdag ismerősének pici fia van bajban? Amint azt már mondtam, nézzenek toxit, mindjárt ott vagyok. - mondta még House, majd kinyomta a telefont és ráérősen készülődni kezdett.

Lezuhanyzott, főzött egy jó erős kávét, mert addig nem is ember az ember, míg a reggeli kávé le nem ér a gyomrába. Felöltözött, felpattant villámparipájára és behajtott vele a kórházba. A team már az asztal körül ücsörgött és meglehetősen hevesen vitatkoztak a lehetséges megoldásokról.

- Na, mit szívott a mi kis betegünk? - kérdezte House köszönés helyett.

- Tévedett, a toxi negatív mindenféle drogra, méregre. - vetette oda Chase, a lehető legkárörvendőbb vigyora kiséretében.

- Chase, nem tudom eldönteni, annak örül, hogy fogalmuk sincs mi baja a srácnak, vagy végre megtalálta a következő ex Mrs. Chaset és még mindig az esti hancúr tükröződik az arcán? Az Ausztrál képén lévő vigyor, úgy döntött, hogy átvándorol a diagnoszta arcára, így most már ő érezhette magát nyeregben.

- Mi lenne ha a betegre koncentrálnánk? - kérdezte Foreman.

- Ok, Tamás bátya. Mi okoz egyre súlyosbodó rángásokat?

- Szerintem neurológiai gond lesz. - válaszolta nem meglepő módon a neurológus.

- Vagy fertőzés. - vetette közbe Taub, aki mosolyogva figyelte az eseményeket.

- Láz nélkül? - kérdezte Chase.

- 13, semmi hozzáfűzni valója nincsen? - kérdezte House, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány meglehetősen kialvatlan. - Anyám, nem csoda, hogy negatív lett a toxi, ahogy elnézem 13 a világ összes party drogját magához vette az éjjel.

- Mondja ezt valaki, akinek a házából egy éve még egy kész metlabort lehetett volna csinálni, és vödör szám nyelte a vicodint. - szállt szembe a nő.

- De, én legalább hosszú és boldog életet fogok élni, ami magáról nem mondható el. - mondta House, kissé ingerülten, amiért alkalmazottja nem hagyta magát.

- Ha a maga életét boldognak lehet nevezni, akkor nem is bánom, ha meghalok. - szólt 13, majd felállt és elindult az ajtó felé.

- ho-ho-ho-ho! Mire készül?

- Gondolom vért veszek, MR-t csinálok. Szabad?

- Skera! Foreman maga meg CT-ze meg a VIP vendégünk buksiját!

- És én mit csináljak? - kérdezte Chase.

- Mióta dolgozik nekem, öt-hat éve? Tényleg semmi ötlete?

- Megyek és átkutatom a házukat. -hangzott az egykedvű válasz.

- Na, csak ragadt magára valami. Az iskolát se hagyja ki!

Mikor végre megszabdult embereitől, a diagnoszta átvonult az irodájába és leült az asztala mögé. Járatta az agyát, vajon mi baja lehet legújabb esetüknek. Épp nyúlt volna az asztal sarkán lévő kis tálka felé, amikor észrevette, hogy szeme nem találja a keresett célpontot. Összeráncolta szemöldökét, "hova a francba tűnt Bally?" kérdezte magában. Körüljáratta tekintetét az irodáján, de semmi, még az asztalok és székek alá is bekukkantott, de kedvenc játékát nem találta meg. Felállt és kilépett a teraszra, majd átmászott Wilsonéra és berontott a férfihez.

- Add vissza! - mondta, határozottan.

- Neked is jó reggelt House. OK. Visszaadom, amint érteni fogom, hogy mit és miért én?

- Gondolom megint alázatra akarsz tanítani és ahogy a múltkor a gitáromat is, most elraboltad Bally-t.

- Na, jó House, nekem erre nincs időm! Komolyan azért vagy itt, mert nem találod a labdádat?

- Ballynak hívják és ha nincs meg, nem tudok gondolkodni.

- Értem, szóval azt mondod, hogy nem is vagy akkora zseni, mint azt mindenki hiszi, mert igazából a labdádnak van varázsereje? - vigyorgott az onkológus.

- Ha-Ha-Ha. Akkor visszaadod, vagy sem?

- Nincs nálam. Ha ki akarnék tolni veled, biztos, hogy nem azt vettem volna el. De, ezek szerint, olyas valaki lehetett, aki tudja, hogy fontos neked, és nem mellesleg kiszúrtál, vagy csak bunkó voltál vele. Hosszú lista lesz, azt hiszem.

- Akkor, lehetett Foreman, 13, Chase, Cuddy, akármelyik másik orvos, nővér, takarító éééés még téged sem zárnálak ki. - állapította meg House, majd kisétált Wilson irodájából.

Elindult a folyosón és biztos volt benne, hogy valaki csúnyán meg akarja szivatni, csak még azt nem tudta, hogy ki. "Van egy érdekes esetem, és a Bally-rejtély. Izgalmas napom lesz." Vigyorgott magában. Meg sem állt Cuddy irodájáig.

- Dr. Cuddy! Leadom az esetem. - kezdte a mondandóját. Tudta, hogy nem kérdezhet rá direktbe a nőtől, hogy mit tud Bally elrablásáról, Viszont a rekcióiból azonnal tudni fogja, hogy benne van-e.

- House! Nem érdekel mit találtál ki már megint, hogy ne kelljen dolgoznod, nincs időm most vitatkozni veled, ezért csak annyit mondok, hogy NEM. Menj és végezd a dolgodat!

- Nem megy. Ellopták a varázserőmet!

Cuddy arcán megjelent a "Teljesen elment az eszed, vagy megint be vagy lőve?" nézés.

- Most totálisan hülyének érzem magam és biztos, hogy meg fogom bánni, de megkérdezem. Mi a francról beszélsz?

House ennyiből már tudta, hogy Cuddy semmit sem tud labdája sorsáról.

- Valaki elrabolta Ballyt. - mondta, olyan hangsúllyal, mint ha az anyját ejtették volna túszul. De a nő csak nézett rá értetlenül.

- A golyóm, tudod? Cuddy egyre idegesebben és zavarodottabban nézett rá és már a két kezét is széttárta, jelezvén, hogy fogalma sincs miről van szó.

- A labdám, eltűnt, az a piros-szürke. Érted már?

- House, ezt nem hiszem el! Majdnem tíz percemet fecsérelted el, csak azért, mert elhagytad a golyódat? Most azonnal eltakarodsz innen és foglalkozni kezdesz Jacksonnal, vagy holnaptól be se gyere! - emelte fel a hangját a nő és visszatért a papírjaihoz.

- Annak a golyónak, ahogy te hívod, betegek tucatjai köszönhetik az életüket. Szükségem van rá!

- Akkor, majd veszel másikat munka után. Nőjj már fel végre! A beteged már nincs eszméleténél és....

- Az se érdekel, ha vitustáncot jár az......itt elhallgatott.

Cuddy felnézett és csak annyit látott, hogy House arcán megjelent a "vov, mekkora zseni vagyok!" vigyor és kiviharzik az irodából. Az igazgatónő nézte egy darabig, ahogy távolodik, majd felkapta a telefont és tárcsázott.

- Szia Wilson!

- Helló Cuddy, baj van?

- Lehet. House járt nálam és nem tudom eldönteni, hogy tényleg bekattant, vagy megint csak szórakozik?

- A labdája miatt?

- Honnan tudod? Te voltál?

- Nem, de már nálam is volt. Szerintem nem kell aggódnod, biztos a csapata próbálja megszivatni.

- Elég bátrak, ha tényleg így van.

- Majd megpróbálom kiszedni belőlük. Most le kell tennem, beteg van nálam. Szia!

- Szia. - köszönt el Cuddy és újra kezdte a papírmunkát.

House a beteg szobájához igyekezett. Foremant találta nála, aki éppen újabb adag vért próbált levenni, de nem sokra jutott, mert a srác megint rángatózni kezdett. House közelebb ment és onnan figyelte a beteg testének mozgásait.

- Keresse meg a többieket, aztán jöjjenek az irodámba! - mondta Foremannak. Van egy ajánlatom.

A neurológus furán nézett rá, de aztán elindult, hogy a társaira akadjon. Ismerte már annyira főnökét, hogy ne álljon neki kérdezősködni.

Mikor visszaértek a diagnoszta a fehér tábla előtt állt, fején valami fura kalappal, szájában egy hajlított szárú pipával.

- Nos, uraim és hölgyem. Meglehetősen felkavaró esemény történt, ami nem hagy nyugodni. Ezért úgy döntöttem, adok egy esélyt az elkövetőnek. Most lemegyek ebédelni, de mire visszajövök lasztit a helyén szeretném találni. Így nem tudhatom meg ki az elkövető, és ki sem rúghatom.

- House! Elgurult a bogyója? - háborgott Foreman.

- Amennyiben a bogyóm alatt Ballyt érti, az esetben igen, és ha visszakapom, elárulom mi baja a betegnek. De ha nem, kénytelen leszek nyomozásba kezdeni és szétszedni mindannyiukat.

- House, ne szórakozzon, ha tudja mi baja a betegnek, álljunk neki és kezeljük, mielőtt baj lesz. - szólalt meg 13.

- Nyugi, ezen a fél órán nem fog múlni semmi. Hacsak nem azért aggódik, hogy a többiek mit szólnak majd, hogy maga miatt van ez az egész.

- Semmi közöm a golyójához!

- Foreman miatt már igazán nem kell titkolóznunk. - vigyorgott House, majd megemelte a fura fejfedőjét és kiment. De nem az ebédlő felé vette az irányt, inkább barátjához tért be. Wilson felnézett és a "Remek, most meg jelmezbálosat játszik" arckifejezést vette fel.

- House! Nem szórakoznál valahol máshol?

- Dr. Wilson! Úgy döntöttem, elhiszem önnek, hogy nem vett részt a tulajdonomban lévő nagyméretű laszti eltulajdonításában és ezért bevonom a nyomozásba.

- Ezzel arra akarsz utalni, hogy megkérsz, hogy segítsek? Nincs időm a gyerekes játékaidra!

- Ne már! Holmesnak ott volt Watson. Housenak, pedig itt van Wilson, ne hagyjon cserben Dr. Wilson! - adta elő nagyjelenetét. Wilson csak rázta a fejét és nem bírta ki, hogy ne nevesse el magát.

- Még is mit vársz tőlem?

- A csapatom épp a történteket beszéli meg, ha jól sejtem, kihallgathatnád, hogy melyikük volt a tettes!

- Miből gondolod, hogy ők voltak?

- Mivel nem Cuddy volt és nem is te, ugye?

- Nem én voltam.

- Akkor csak az apródjaim közül lehetett valaki, vagy mindenki.

- Én mondom House maga nem épelméjű. - váltott Wilson is színpadiasra. Rendben van rájuk nézek.

Úgy fél óra múlva House visszatért az irodájába, és nagyon meglepődött, amikor csapatán és Wilsonon kívül Cuddyt is ott találta. Belépett.

- Nos, Dr. House, az itt egybegyűlt gyanusítottak egyikének sincs köze az eltűnt eltűnéséhez sajnálom, de a játéknak vége. - mondta Wilson.

- Vége bizony! House, hogy képzelte, hogy hátráltatja egy beteg gyógyulását a hülye kis játéka miatt? - kelt ki magából Cuddy. Most azonnal elmondja, hogy mi a baja és elkezdik a kezelést! És vegye le ezt az idióta kalapot, úgy néz ki, mint valami James Bond utánzat!

- Ünneprontó. - mondta House és csalódott arccal a fogasra hajította a kalapot. - Adjanak neki dopamingátlókat.

- De mire? - kérdezte Chase.

- Vitustáncra, nyavajatörésre, Chorea Sancti viti. Több nyelven nem tudom, úgy hogy ne nézzenek így rám. A szervezete túl sok dopamint termel, ezért a bazális ganglionjaiban működési zavar lépett fel. Skera.

Miután Cuddy és a csapat elvonult a helyszínről, House kikérdezte barátját. Wilson szerint egyikük sem lehetett, mivel mikor elmondta nekik, hogy a diagnoszta mire gyanakszik, teljesen hitelesen le voltak döbbenve. Wilson a House megfigyelésével töltött évek alatt jó emberismerővé vált, már ami a reakcióik megítélését illeti.

House csalódott volt, mivel még mindig nem volt ötlete, hogyan magyarázhatná a történteket. Elkísérte Wilsont az irodájáig, majd levonult gondolkodni a "kómás faszihoz" Leült az ágya mellé és kezébe vette a távirányítót. Be akarta kapcsolni a TV-t, amikor meglátta, hogy a képernyőre van ragasztva egy boríték, Dr. House felirattal. Letépte, majd kinyitotta a levelet.

Dr. House!

Nem ismer engem, de én jól ismerem Önt.

Nálam van valami, ami a magáé.

Van egy ajánlatom. Este hétkor kap egy telefonhívást.

Ha követi az utasításaimat, visszakapja, amit keres.

Egyedül jöjjön!

House elmosolyodott. Most már tényleg biztos volt benne, hogy a környezetében lévő hatosfogat közül szórakozik vele valaki, vagy akár többen is. De úgy határozott, most már végig csinálja a kis játékukat.

Munka után hazament, leült a heverőre egy pohár Bourbonnel a kezében és végiggondolta napját. Valami nem stimmelt. Egyik kollégáján sem látott semmi gyanús jelet, se Cuddyn és még Wilsonon sem, pedig rajta aztán tényleg mindig, mindent észrevesz. Vagy nagyon jól begyakorolták a szerepeket, vagy tényleg nincs is közük a rejtélyhez.

Pontban este hétkor megcsörrent a telefonja.

- House. - morogta bele, miután felvette.

- Induljon el gyalog és találkozzunk a park hátsó részén lévő szökőkútnál fél óra múlva, ne késsen! - válaszolt a diagnoszta számára teljesen ismeretlennek tűnő női hang.

- Héj, sánta vagyok! - kiabálta bele a telefonba House, de addigra már megszakadt a vonal.

A morcos doktort kezdte idegesíteni ez a szituáció, de ha már belekezdett, a végére akart jutni. A kiváncsisága erősebb volt a dühénél.

Elért a szökőkúthoz, és egy tavaszi kiskabátot, és egy farmert viselő nőalakot látott. Közelebb ment és nem hitt a szemének.

- Sarah?

- Helló House! Erre nem számítottál igaz?

- Hát nem, mit keresel itt?

- Titkos megbízatás! Sajnálom, többet nem mondhatok. Gyere.

- Hova megyünk? - kérdezte a férfi, és egyre kevésbbé értette, mi folyik körülötte és, hogy Cuddy hugának mi köze az egészhez.

- Ne kérdezz annyit, ha vissza akarod kapni, ami a tiéd!

Szó nélkül lépkedtek egymás mellett, míg egy kis utcácskába fordultak és egy rejtett kis vendéglő ajtajánál meg nem álltak.

- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte most már dühösen, mivel utálta, ha valamire nem tud felkészülni és meglepetésként éri.

- Nyugi, nyiss be és rögtön megtudod! - hangzott a válasz.

House kinyitotta a régi faajtót és belépett a helyiségbe. Elég sötét volt és szemének még szoknia kellett, hogy láthasson valamit. Ám ekkor hirtelen felkapcsolódott a világítás és egy hangos

MEGLEPETÉS! kiálltást hallott.

Ott állt Wilson, Cuddy, a csapata és még néhány közelebbi kolléga, fejük felett egy hatalmas: Boldog Születésnapot House! transzparenssel.

Wilson közelebb lépett és előhúzta a kezét a háta mögül, melyben ott hevert Bally.

- Ez háború Wilson! Neked véged! - mosolygott a diagnoszta.

- Tudtam, hogy reagálnál egy esetleges születésnapi party gondolatára, ezért kénytelen voltam más eszközökhöz nyúlni.

- Eszembe se jutott, hogy ma van.

Wilson benyúlt a zsebébe és egy kis dobozkát nyújtott oda barátjának.

- Isten éltessen House!

-vége-

Utószó: Ehhez a történethez egy video adta az ihletet, .com/watch?v=BoYm_rAKAMo

meg az, hogy imádom Ballyt :D :D

köszi, hogy olvastátok.


End file.
